


Безымянный драббл

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: Заявка gallifreyanphd:Таксист Леви и пьяный флиртующий клиент Эрвин.





	Безымянный драббл

**Author's Note:**

> birbwin.tumblr.com

Леви остановился возле бара, и на заднее сиденье забрался мужчина. Он уселся прямо посередине, слегка сгибаясь, чтобы не удариться головой о крышу машины.

Леви приподнял бровь и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. С виду он был достаточно трезвый, хоть от него и несло слегка выпивкой.  
\- Куда?

Он снова оглянулся, запуская счётчик. Ему не понравилось, какой пристальный у парня взгляд.

\- О... - послышалось с заднего сиденья. - О, мой бог. Куда бы _тебе_ хотелось.

Леви подозрительно прищурился, поправил зеркало заднего вида как раз достаточно, чтобы увидеть кокетливую усмешку мужчины.

Чёрт, только не это.

\- Выметайся нахер! - выпалил Леви. У него было одно правило: он не нянчился с пьяными мужиками.

Мужчина поднял руки:  
\- Извините, извините! Прошу прощения. Я слегка захмелел.

Леви неодобрительно вздохнул. Мгновение обдумывал ситуацию. Может, он оставит щедрые чаевые за то, что был такой задницей. Он выглядел довольно богатым в своём тщательно выглаженном костюме.  
\- Куда? - спросил он снова, немного раздражённее в этот раз.

\- Оксфорд стрит, пожалуйста, - не очень далеко.

Он легко влился в поток машин и нахмурился, когда заметил башку мужчины в зеркале заднего вида.

\- Эй, можете подвинуться? Ваша голова загораживает мне обзор, - он перестроился в соседний ряд.

\- А... Тогда я, пожалуй, прилягу, - сказал он, вытягиваясь вдоль всего заднего сидения. Его массивный торс расположился с правой стороны автомобиля, и Леви почувствовал этот пристальный взгляд на своём лице. - Теперь у нас обоих лучший обзор, - произнёс он. В его голосе послышалась улыбка.

Леви проигнорировал его.  
\- Если я замечу ваши ноги на обивке, вышвырну на ближайшей обочине.

Мужчина постукал пальцем по ламинированной табличке, прикреплённой сзади к спинке пустого пассажирского сиденья:  
\- Будьте приветливее. Здесь написано, что я имею право на безопасную и комфортную поездку в _дружелюбной_ атмосфере, - он смазал слово "безопасную".

Леви фыркнул:  
\- Никто никогда не читает это дерьмо.  
Он затормозил на красный, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Он чувствовал себя напряженным, и это его бесило.

Он услышал, как человек рассмеялся приятным низким смехом.  
\- Может быть, потому что все слишком заняты, любуясь вами, - предложил он. - Вы прекрасны.

Наступил черёд Леви мрачно рассмеяться. Он покачал головой, в основном сам себе.  
-Больше никогда не буду подвозить пьяниц.

\- Я не так уж и пьян, - запротестовал мужчина. Погодя:  
\- Я действительно вам докучаю? - прозвучало слегка обеспокоено.

Леви обнаружил, что ему хотелось бы, но он отказался сказать "нет".  
\- Бывало и хуже, - произнёс вместо этого. По крайней мере, этот клиент не пытался его облапать.

Мужчина внезапно сел прямо, перемещаясь в самый дальний угол машины, так, чтобы не заслонять Леви обозрение.  
\- Я хотел бы сходить с вами на свидание, Леви.  
Леви взглянул на него, позабавленный тем, как до смешного серьезно он выглядит. _Этот парень…_  
_И чёрт бы побрал эту обязательную информационную карточку с данными таксиста,_ подумал Леви. Она позволяет всяким извращенцам узнать его имя.

\- А я хотел бы миллион долларов, - возразил Леви. – Но жизнь жестока.

Человек снова рассмеялся, как-то мягко и искренне, и самокритично, и Леви заметил, что ему нравится, как легко тот принимает отказ.

\- У меня нет миллиона долларов, - сообщил мужчина грустно. Когда Леви вновь на него посмотрел, тот пялился в окно со слабой, тёплой улыбкой на лице, как будто он всё ещё размышлял над словами Леви. Лучи уличных фонарей деликатно подчёркивали его скулы. – Но я уверен, провести с вами ночь было бы так же здорово.

 _Блядь,_ подумал Леви, чувствуя, как теплеют щёки. _Я не могу всерьёз купиться на это дерьмо. Как же я одинок…_

\- Вы сами себя смущаете, - он свернул на нужную улицу.

Мужчина согласно замычал.  
\- Вот этот дом прямо здесь, - он прищурился. – Нет… стойте… не этот дом. Мои извинения, - у него всё ещё слегка заплетался язык на букве «с». – Еще несколько сотен метров.

\- Даже не знает свой собственный дом, - Леви фыркнул, но почувствовал, как что-то вроде нежности угрожает затопить грудь.

Он остановился у нужного дома на этот раз и моргнул, когда парень сунул в руку Леви весь свой кошелёк. Он выглядел так, словно был готов в любой момент отключиться – его щёки покрывал сонный румянец. _Милый…_

\- Благодарю за поездку, Леви. Ты такой хороший. Всё было хорошо. Может, увидимся как-нибудь. Позвони мне. – Он выбрался из машины и направился к своей входной двери.

\- Твою мать, - выругался Леви, качая головой. _Не так уж блядь и пьян, ага._ Он открыл кошелёк и забрал купюры, составляющие полагающуюся плату за проезд. Затем он опустил окно.

\- Эй, ты, - крикнул. Он заглянул в кошелёк, затем наполовину высунулся наружу, - Эрвин Смит.

Эрвин с удивлённым видом обернулся.  
\- Забыл свой кошелёк, тупица, - сообщил Леви. Он швырнул его через весь двор и попал прямо в центр груди Эрвина с тупым, удовлетворительным шлепком. Тот поднял его с земли и улыбнулся.

Он уехал прежде, чем успел бы улыбнуться в ответ, оставив Эрвина позади.

Возможно, он разыщет его завтра.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6018928


End file.
